


Time Is Different In Heaven

by rufflestyles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflestyles/pseuds/rufflestyles
Summary: What happens after the end of S20×E20: Carry On.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Time Is Different In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small blurb I wrote to make myself feel better, I hope it does the same for you.
> 
> Also, I'd love to work with someone to make this longer, maybe more detailed so hmu.

Time is different in Heaven, Bobby says, right before Dean sets off in his baby.

He ends up on a bridge that seems quite similar to the one where he solved his first case with Sam all those years ago.

The Woman In White. He smiles to himself.

He can feel that the time on Earth has sped by, and in a moment he knows.

He smiles, sensing Sam's presence. "Heya Sammy!", he calls. He is so glad to have his brother back by his side.

"Dean," Sam breathes, "i-is this heaven?"

Dean chuckles, "Yeah buddy, we made it."

Sam grins, "I missed you."

"Me too, Sam, me too."

"So, is this-" Sam begins, his mind buzzing with questions about the place.

"Yeah, looks different, huh?" Dean cuts him off, grinning, "Things have changed 'round here. Jack and Cas made some improvements."

"Cas?" Sam, asks, "He's here? Did you meet him?"

Dean doesn't know what to tell him. The thought had been at the back of his mind ever since Bobby mentioned that the angel was in Heaven. Why wasn't he there? Why was Bobby the one to greet him? Not that he didn't want him there, but _where was Cas_?

He pushes the thoughts aside once again, still not ready to face them.

"C'mon let's go," Dean says, rushing his younger brother to the Impala, "Bobby would love to meet you!"

On the trip back to The Roadhouse they talk about the old memories, the cases they solved, the incidents they shared. Sam fills him up on his life on Earth, with Eileen and his son. Dean tears up as Sam tells him his son's name and as they pull up at Ellen's, they see four people waiting for them.

Bobby's sitting on his chair, with a beer cracked open, smiling knowingly. To his right there's Eileen and Dean, and further in the back, standing there awkwardly, unsure if he belongs, is Castiel.

Dean looks at him and for a moment forgets everything. He can't believe he is really here, in front of him again. And for a moment, he can't breathe. All he sees is the angel who died for him, who loved him, his best friend.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel begins, only to be cut off by a fierce hug.

"Cas," Dean says, gruffly, "don't you ever do that again, you dick!"

Cas looks down, apologetically, "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you." He says with such sincerety.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, he hates that Cas is still blaming himself. He feels terrible and he doesn't know what to do about it.

Sensing the tension, Sam and Eileen head inside, Bobby is already telling the younger Dean embarrassing stories of his dad. 

Suddenly its only Dean and Castiel, Dean feels a little overwhelmed, nauseous even.

But he knows he needs to say it, he has wanted to say it for so long, he can't hold it in anymore.

"Cas, I love you." He says, in a rush to get the words out.

"Dean," the angel says, slowly. "I know." He smiles, as he pulls the bow-legged man closer.


End file.
